Elemental Dragons Revised
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: The world championships are back and the teams are raring to go, BUT, are they ready for the newest bladding team around? The Blade Crushers they're called! This new team is deadly and is made up of all...GIRLS! What will happen? R&R [NonYaoi]
1. Getting to the Café

**Elemental Dragons (Revised)**

**Chapter One- Getting to the Café**

* * *

"Alright, so we agree?"

"Yes sir, we're in it that's all I care about, but how are you going to have two teams in one country?"

"One team might get beat or maybe they'll fight each other in the finals, either way, there is still only one winner."

"Ah, I see, well then ok, I understand now"

"Good, I take it you'll do the honor of telling the Blade Crushers?"

"Of course, they are my team after all"

The sound of foot steps and then a large door being shut echoed through out the hall way of a huge building with the letters 'BBA' plastered on the front.

After a few seconds a girl that looked to be 16 stepped out of the building. She had smooth mid-back length brown hair with long navy-blue bangs that framed her pale face, brown/black eyes and very pale white skin. She wore a long black leather coat that rested a few inches below her shoulders, tight black jeans, a black halter top, and black spiked boots that went to her knees. She also wore crimson lipstick, dark black and red eye shadow and black nail-polish.

The girl smirked and began to walk down the street, and just as she reached a black Ford F150 (A/N: I want that truck SO bad) her cell phone rang.

(Ring tone) _Party like a rock, party like a rock start! Party like a ro-_

"Ello, Bay here" she answered.

"Uh! Now you turn the cell on!" the aggravated caller snapped.

"I'm sorry, but didn't I tell you I had a meeting with Mr. Dickenson? Hmm Hannah?" Bay snapped back at the girl.

"OH YEAH!" Hannah said.

"Yeah! Ya dumbass!" the brunette girl said as she opened the door to her truck and got in.

"So, what are you doin' now Bay?" Han asked.

"Getting ready to meet with the every so joyful Kai and his misfit team, by the way, did you get my message?" Bay started her truck and started to drive.

"You mean to meet you at the Café.. yeah, me and the others are in the parking lot" the other girl answered.

"Good, stay there please until I get there, Kay?" bay asked as she pulled on highway 92 (1), headed for Chastain road (2).

* * *

"Will do, Cya soon Capt." The line went dead and Bay tossed the cell phone into the passenger seat with her bag and turned on the radio to Project 96.1!(3) 

The ebony colored truck slowly turned into the parking lot of the "Bey Café" followed by a sleek black jaguar. The café was a small place next to the North Point Mall. It was a place that beybladers got serves for free, which made it a great location for meetings between beybladeing teams.

The truck came to a halt in a parking place next to another truck that was a deep navy blue. After getting out and locking the truck, the passengers + driver excited the blue truck.

"So… Did we make it?" one of them asked.

"You bet we did Alora" Bay answered her friend with a smirk.

Alora was a small girl; she had short brown hair and big dark brow eyes. Her skin had a light tan to it and dressed in dark clothes. She wore a baggy black coat that hug from her shoulders, a tight sleeveless crimson shirt and cargo pants that seemed a little too long for her, and big black tennis shoes.

"YES! We're so gonna kick the Blade Breaker's ASSES!" another girl yelled as she jumped at Bay who just stepped back and let the girl land face first into the cement.

"Yeah, Hannah, calm down, you know, I hear Tala will be here." Just as bay said that, a dark clue mustang when by with a tall spiky redhead driving it, "Correction, he is here"

Hannah just a little smaller than Bay; she had shoulder length brown/blonde hair, tan skin and bright brown eyes. She wore a tight jacket with a tight black shirt that read 'don't fuck with my I bite', and dark cam-o shorts, and knee high boots.

"WHAT!" Hannah snapped up next to Bay, "Where!"

"There" bay pointed to the right and turned around and smirked and started to walk off without Hannah noticing. As she walked she held her hand out to tell her team, 'keep hand bust for a sec' which they did.

Bay walked up to the blue mustang from before and waited for the driver to emerge, when he did, Bay surprised him with a 'BOO' which made him fall back into the car with a thud.

"HAHAHA" the girl laughed as the redhead fell back. "Sup, Tal?"

"Bay! My friend, I gotta say, you sure are one of the surprise greetings, aren't you?" the redhead said as he stood up again.

"I guess you could say that… missed ya" Bay winked and then laughed some more at her friend as he winked back, or at least tried. Tala wasn't really one for winking.

Tala and Bay had been friends from back when Tyson beat him the first time, their teams had met in the air port as The Blade Crushers (Bay's team) we're going back to the USA and the Demolition Boys were headed to Japan to shut down Voltaire for good.

Tala had gotten even taller since then; he had even paler skin, bright and now friendly blue eyes, and longer but still spiked hair and bangs. He still wore tight pants, but this time they were blue and he had on a baggy black coat that ended right above his waist and a tight orange shirt beneath the unzipped coat. He also for a part of shinny black boots and he now had three earrings, one on each bottom ear lobe and one at the top of his left ear.

"Wow, I like the earrings Tal," bay commented, "what ever possessed you to get them" she smirked at the look Tala gave her.

"Oh, you wouldn't know her" he answered dramatically, "She the captain to a pretty damn good team of bladders, her name rimes with 'say' by the way"

"Hahaha" the two laughed and then Bay spoke up, "She wouldn't of happen to of told you this via e-mail huh?"

"Why yes she did!" Tala said in false shock, "HUH! Maybe you doooo know her!"

"Haha, o by the way, your stalker is excited to see you!" Bay smirked and poient to Hannah across the parking lot.

"I don't know why you call her that, I don't mind her cling and or following me, she's kinda cute" Tala said in response as she looked at the goofy girl.

"Oi, well then wanna say hi, fallow me" Bay said as she walked up to her team, Tala RIGHT beside her.

"Hey Han, I have a surprise for you" the brunette girl smirked as her friend jumped around to see Tala standing next to Bay.

"TALA!" the smaller girl shouted and within a second she was clinging to the taller boys arm. "It's SOO good to see you!"

"Wow, how is it you deal with that?" a tall girl asked as she made her way to stand beside Alora.

"I don't know how he does it either Shelby…" Bay piped in as she walked over to join her team, well, most of it anyway

Shelby was the tallest of the team; she long black hair, pale skin and bright brown eyes. She wore a long black trench coat ended a little bit passed her knees and tight dark brown pants with black ankle boots.

Then another girl walked up she was almost as tall as Shelby, her name was Emily. Em had tan skin, dark brown eyes and long brown hair; she wore a baggy black sweat skirt with a pair of blue jean short shorts and thigh high black leather boots.

"Well, lets go meet with Mr. Wonderful and his team." Bay groaned and began to walk to the Café entrance.

* * *

**WDQ: Well, what did y'all think?**

**Kai: Mr. Wonderful??????? WTF!**

**WDQ: Wah? **

**Kai: MR. WONDERFUL!!!!!!**

**WDQ: YES! THAT'S WHAT I CALL YOU! Geez….**

**Kai: -fuming-**

**WDQ: OH! Go pout some where ELSE!**

**Tala: REVIEWS! Ya wanna know a secret???? Hmm?**

**WDQ: REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!!!!**


	2. Kiss, Kiss, LOVE

**Elemental Dragons (Revised)**

**By,**

**WolfDemonQueen**

**Chapter 2:**

**Kiss, Kiss,**

* * *

The room within the café when silent as the door was tossed open by none other than Bay. Sure the Blade Crushers were newly known, but Bay wasn't, she was as fierce as Tala and Kai when it comes to blading, and no-one stood up to her bit-beast Hellion. That and her reputation had rubbed off onto her team, so they were also feared, but her rep rubbing off on them only helped them become feared very little, the Crushers were just that, they would CRUSH their opponent's blade instead of just tossing it from the dish. They were miraculous.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Mr. Wonderful!" Bay clapped her gloved hands together as she walked over to where the blade breakers sat, "How be you? Still a sourpuss as always!"

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei all stared at the girl in disbelief. No-one but Tyson had ever dared call Kai names like that. She must have been asking for a death wish.

"Hm, I see you're just as immature as always Umino" was Kai's smug remark, "and yes, I am, a very good one at that!"

Bay then looked at the four pairs of eyes staring at her and she smirked, "So, you haven't told them about me yet?" she then turned and lifted Kai's chin up to where their faces were only an inch or two apart, "Shame on you"

Tala smirked while he walked over to where the others sat, Hannah flowing closely behind him, an equally smug smirk on her face. Once Tala sat down, Hannah made her self comfortable in his lap and watched the stunned looks on the Blade Breaker's faces, as they watched Bay and Kai.

As Kai looked onto Bay's eyes, he could see several emotions, excitement, happiness, and one he couldn't quit place.

"What?" Hannah said, "Y'all don't know anything about us, do you?"

Rei and the others looked to Hannah, and each of them lipped out a 'no'.

"Well, shame, shame, shame, Kai-kun, you should've said something about us!" Bay smirked as she placed a quick kiss into Kai's pale lips, "bad boy!" she smirked at the light blush that speared over his cheeks.

"WOW!" Tyson yelled, "Did I just see what I though I saw!"

Max just blinked and nodded, "Kai… he… was… KISSED!"

Kai just grunted at his team as he tried to glare at bay, but was failing.

Just as everything was calming down, Rei 'EEPP'ed loudly, causing both teams to stare at him. When they looked at the neko, they saw that Alora had wrapped her arms around his neck from the back and apparently startled him.

"Hahaha" Bay smiled, "I see you claimed somebody for your own Alora!"

Kai smiled lightly as he leaned back into his chair, watching Bay as she laughed at her friend and Rei. 'Wow, how did you ever come to like me?' he though to him self.

Rei's face was now as bright as a cherry or an apple, but he didn't seem to really mind the girl hanging onto him. It looked as if he kind of… enjoyed it, at least more than he enjoyed that pink monster clinging to him.

"Yeppers!" Alora piped up as she smiled as Rei who just half smiled back.

Bay plopped down into the chair next to Kai and watched the two teams, plus Tala, talk back and forth.

"So, what do you think of the Crushers being in the worlds this year?" Bay asked Kai who just seemed to be staring of into space, "Well"

CLICK

"HUH WHA?!" Kai asked as he was brought back into reality as Bay snapped her fingers in his face. "Oh, it's just you"

"grrrr" bay sneered as she mock glared at Kai, "I asked! So, what do you think of the Crushers being in the worlds this year? Ya jerk!"

"Oh, Not sure, well just have to see" Kai smirk/smiled at the girl next to him.

"So, you still remember, don't you?" the brunette girl said randomly as she looked at Kai, "the last time my team and I were in the worlds…"

Kai's face turned bright red at the comment, "Y-y-yes I do"

"So do I," Bay gave the bluenette boy a sly smile, "Think something like that would happen again?"

"I… I don't know… ma-maybe!" Kai just looked out the window as the memory of that cretin 'night' came back to mind.

"Ah, your playing it in you head, careful now, you don't want you pants to get too tight now!" Bay sneered as she eyed Kai who snapped his head back to facing Bay

"WHAT!" the boy's face was so red now, it matched his eyes, "Must you ALWAYS say things like that!"

"Aw! C'mon you know you like it!" Bay said as she draped an arm around Kai's shoulders and the other over his chest.

"PSSST BAY!" Hannah yelled, "GET A ROOOOOM"

With that comment made, Bay turned her head so that she could see Hannah in Tala's lap, looking just a little TOO comfy "look who's talkin' Han!" Bay then smirked as both Tala and Hannah blushed.

"Now, back to you" the brunette muttered as she turned to face Kai, "it's been a long time, hasn't it!"

"AAAHHH!" Rei screamed as Alora pounced the neko once he stood, "GET HER OFF!"

"No, no, no, you're ALL mine!" the small girl whispered into Rei's ear, a seductive sensation in her voice, "mine, mine, mine"

Rei's face went red once again but this time, a grin was laid across his face.

While all of this was happening, Shelby and Tyson had 'disappeared' and Max was with a group of girls in the corner of the bar/café.

"Bay…" Kai whispered into the girl's ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

"Yes?" the girl answered as she ran a hand through Kai's hair.

* * *

**WDQ: Well, that's it for now, but let me warn you, the next chappy has SMEX- 'Tala x Hannah', 'Alora x Rei' and 'Kai x Bay'. It's gonna be a BUSY chappy!**

**Kai/Rei/Tyson/Max: REVIEW!**

**Hannah/Shelby/Alora: REVIEWS MAKE HER UPDATE FASTER!**


End file.
